Many digital processing systems use window-based graphical user interfaces for users to interact with software programs. Images of windows are displayed on a display device to show the user the states of the software programs; and user input devices (e.g., a keyboard and a mouse) are used to accept user inputs. In addition to user input devices, a digital processing system may have other devices (e.g., sensors) for accepting system inputs, such as phone line status, power supply status, storage disk usage status, communication connection status, execution status of software programs, and others that are not directly related to user inputs (signals associated with user input devices).
FIGS. 2-6 illustrate examples of traditional windows. FIG. 2 shows a typical window 210 that has title bar 203 and buttons 205, 207 and 209 for minimizing, maximizing, and closing the window. The title bar and the buttons on the title bar can be used to manipulating the position and size of the window. For example, title bar 203 may be clicked (e.g., pressing a button of a mouse while the cursor is on the title bar) to bring the window to the top level of the window displaying hierarchy so that if there are any other windows displayed at the same location of window 210, these windows will be hidden under window 210.
When a user starts an application program, a window (e.g., window 201) may be displayed to show the license/copyright information while the components of the software program are being loaded. After the components of the software program are fully loaded, the license/copyright window is closed automatically so that the user can start to use the software program without interference from the license/copyright window.
FIG. 3 shows task bar 211 with flash help window 213. When the user pauses cursor 215 at a location of the task bar for a short period of time, flash help window 213 appears. If the user does not move the cursor for another short period of time while window 213 is displayed, flash window 213 disappears. If the user moves cursor 215 slightly (e.g., using a mouse, a track ball, or a touch pad) and pauses the cursor 215 again, flash help window may appear again.
FIGS. 4-6 show a window that displays the progress of copying a file. When a file is copied from one location to another location, window 221 is displayed to indicate the progress. Button 227 is provided for canceling the copy operation; and button 225 is for closing the progress window. The progress of the operation is indicated by progress bar 229 and an animation showing that the document is going from one folder to another. Windows 221 and 231 in FIGS. 4 and 5 show two snap shots of the animation. A user may drag title bar 223 (e.g., pressing down and holding a button of a mouse and moving the mouse while holding down the button) to drag the window from one location on a screen to another; and the user can click on the title bar to bring the window to the top level when the window is partially covered by another window (e.g., when window 241 is partially covered by window 243, as shown in FIG. 6). When the copy operation completes, the progress window closes automatically.
Traditional windows typically provide strong user interactions, which may cause distractions. For example, a user waits for window 201 to disappear to view window 210 in FIG. 2; the user manipulates a cursor control device (e.g., a mouse, a track ball, or a touch pad) to view or dismiss flash help window 213 in FIG. 3; and, the user interaction is provided to relocate the progress window or change the window displaying hierarchy to see the progress of window 241 in FIG. 6.